Have You Heard?
by Goddess of the Multiverses
Summary: Percy is in a slump. He is stuck in an abusive relationship, if it can even be called a relationship, and, once she found out, Annabeth forces him to take a vacation away from everything over winter break. That was where Ethan walked into the picture and Percy is, very literally, shoved into the life of him and his, very jealous, husband Alabaster. Ethan/Alabaster/Percy. 3-Shot.
1. Your Head's in the Clouds

**This is the first part of a three chapter story. ****I've been wanting to write this threesome for a while and thought what a better time then now! So, this is working as an early birthday present to myself (since no one else will write a birthday story for me *sighs*).**** Please enjoy!**

**Summary: Percy is in a slump. He is stuck in an abusive relationship, if it can even be called a relationship, and, once she found out, Annabeth forces him to take a vacation away from everything over winter break. That was where Ethan Nakamura walked into the picture and Percy is, very literally, shoved into the life of him and his, very jealous, husband Alabaster. **

**Pairings: _Ethan/Alabaster/Percy (main)_, Octavian/Percy, Reyna/Annabeth, Lou Ellen/Miranda, Malcolm/Katie_(mentioned)_, Luke/Percy _(past/mentioned)_, Jason/Nico_(mentioned)_, Leo/Piper_(mentioned)_.**

**Trigger Warnings: Consensual abuse, past abuse _(mentioned)._**

* * *

_**Have You Heard?**_

_**Your Head's in the Clouds**_

Percy could feel his blood boiling and vision hazing. Normally, he would avoid going back to his dorm room as long as possible. He would stay out, study in the library or passed out on Annabeth's couch, anything to avoid his annoying roommate. Today, though, he needed it. He needed that constant arguing, that fight for dominance, he needed someone to vent with. Because, truthfully, he was the biggest idiot that there could be.

He had fallen in love with his professor. His math professor, to be exact. To add to the pain of seeing the older man everyday, Malcolm was married. He had a wife and young child. Percy had seen the pictures and even had a conversation with the older man about it. Apparently, everything was going beautifully and the Percy's heart continued to crumble.

It wasn't as if Percy had meant to fall in love with him. At first, in fact, he had hated Malcolm. He had resented the man so much simply because of the subject he taught. Math was like pulling teeth for him. It was painful and often looked more difficult than it actually was. That was how his professor had described it. Added with a soft smile and laugh, he kindly explained to the freshman how to fix his work and told him to try again. That was it for Percy. That soft smile and moment of devotion was all it took to make the young man love him.

Of course, that soft smile was the cause of his pain now. It served to remind him of what he couldn't have. It haunted him every time he opened his math book or tried to focus on his homework. It made him think about how happy Malcolm was with his wife (who, ironically, Percy had met and couldn't hate because she was so kind) and child. It was the reason Annabeth had taken away any alcohol he bought and forced him to focus on something, anything, else. She worried he was becoming obsessed, but he already knew that ship had sailed.

Throwing open the door, Percy made sure it slammed shut. He wanted to make sure his roommate, annoying as he was, would know _why_ he was home so early. Slamming doors and windows tended to giving the idiot blond that impression.

There room was small—two beds, a desk, closet, and dresser—so it was easy to spot Octavian, who was working at their shared desk. The blond had turned in his chair upon hearing Percy enter. One eyebrow was raised in question as he took in the younger's disheveled state. Immediately, he understood and was up from his chair, pinning Percy to a wall and their lips were smashed together.

"I still hate you," Percy hissed against his lips. He brought his hands up, tugging at Octavian's hair.

Octavian only nodded and offered a "mhm?" to that. Instead, he focused to ripping Percy's shirt off. Once that was gone, he began marking the man's chest. Already, there were old bruises and healing scars from the last time he had come home in one of these moods. Instead of ignoring them, the blond went about sucking on them and leaving dark hickeys. The pain filled whimpers only made him to suck and bite harder.

Within minutes, Percy was completely naked on tossed onto the bed, hot body pressed against him and holding him down. Not that he wanted to get up. He was perfectly content losing himself here. At least now he could forget about his problems. He could focus on something else, at least for a little longer.

A tiny gasp escaped his lips as he felt teeth breaking skin and warmth trickling down his chest. That was followed by the stinging of an old cut being reopened. Percy had almost forgot how much his lover liked spilling blood. He liked it almost as much as he enjoyed pain and leaving marks on the younger's body.

_Lover?_

Did he think that? No, Octavian couldn't be considered his lover. He hated the blond man. More than anything, he hated him. No, that was a lie. He hated himself. Mainly his heart, though, because it didn't know when to give up...and his mind, because it didn't know when pain was too much.

Percy grinded his teeth together when he felt the sharp bite on his nipple. He wrapped his arms around Octavian and let out a slight moan. Feeling the smirk against his skin, he let his nails scratch at his back. This had become normal for them. Masochists, they both were, and the blond was probably a sadist as well. Pain, scarring pain, was needed for either of them to get off. That's why they did this. They used each other and fed off the other's pain.

By the time all their clothes were off, Percy's chest was coated in almost black hickeys and blood while Octavian's back was covered in scratches as well as blood. The metallic scent of blood filled the air when Percy finally cried out. The blond hadn't taken anytime to prepare him or bothered reaching for the lube kept in the side table's drawer. Seemingly satisfied with his lover on the edge of tears, he plunged deeper in. More deep scratches were made on his back and arms but neither man seemed to care.

The room stank of blood and sweat by the time both were fully satisfied and moving back to their respective locations. No words were shared and eye contacted stop. Back to—what should be considered—normal again.

_**Have You Heard?**_

Annabeth had started to worry. More than once, she had seen Percy covered in bruises. Sometimes, there would even be bandages over deep cuts that were trying to heal. Sometimes they were on his chest. Other times they were on his thighs. She had even noticed the bandages sticking out of much more private parts of his body. Worried for her best friend, but not sure how to confront him about it, she did the second best thing. She asked her girlfriend.

Reyna was logical. Even when her friends were involved, she could always come up with the right solution for everyone, unlike Annabeth who was beyond loyal and couldn't stand hurting someone like Percy who had been through so much already. Reyna, though, would come up with the perfect solution every single time. Even when she didn't, her kind words made Annabeth feel as if things would work out.

"He's in an abusive relationship." The words stung more than the blonde thought they would. She had expected that, but hadn't wanted to accept it. Reyna's next words made her smile, though. "Who's his boyfriend? I'll kick his ass and make sure he never touches that boy again."

A little smile flooded to Annabeth's face. "As far as I knew, he didn't have one." She moved closer and into her girlfriend's outstretched arm. "Ever since that bastard Luke broke his heart in high school, Percy has avoided getting in any relationship. Plus, he's been so busy this past year that he wouldn't have time for one. You should have seen him. He's always in the library or in his dorm studying. He really wants to do good, Rey."

The brunette was quiet for a long time after that. Annabeth wondered if she had anything else to say when she heard, "What about Octavian?" There was so much distrust in her words, Annabeth found herself having to look up. Reyna's face was twisted in hatred and annoyance. "He went to my high school, a few years ahead of me, and was a real jackass. He treated people like shit, especially anyone who was so unlucky to sleep with him. As far as I heard, he gets off on pain."

All the color seemed to drain from Annabeth's face as she heard that. She couldn't imagine Percy ending up with a guy like Octavian. She had only run into him a few times, all when she was meeting Percy in his dorm, and could easily see the tension between them. They didn't get along. Anyone with two eyes could see that. Though...would her best friend really be desperate enough to sink that low?

Reminding herself of his obsession with their math professor, she knew. Yes. Most definitely. Percy didn't like pain, but he hated rejection even more. The fact that he had been rejected by Malcolm and had to go through the pain of still having to see him every week, that would leave him very vulnerable and desperate. Enough so that the idiot blond would be able to take advantage of him.

She would put a stop to this. There were no maybes or ifs. Annabeth would end this suffering, whether her friend agreed with it or not.


	2. He's a Stranger

**Part Two.**

**Pairings: _Ethan/Alabaster/Percy (main)_, Ethan/Alabaster, Octavian/Percy, Reyna/Annabeth, Lou Ellen/Miranda, Malcolm/Katie_(mentioned)_, Luke/Percy _(past/mentioned)_, Jason/Nico_(mentioned)_, Leo/Piper_(mentioned)_.**

* * *

_**Have You Heard?**_

_**He's a Stranger**_

Percy hadn't thought much on it when Annabeth asked him to come to her apartment. Usually, on days that the both of them didn't have work or school, he would end up over there with the girls. It was mainly them eating junk food and watching movies. It wasn't much, but offered him some form of release. He didn't have to feel trapped anymore. He could feel normal again.

He didn't even have the chance to walk to their door this time. He spotted Reyna leaning on their car, Annabeth in the back seat. He raised an eyebrow in question at that. She didn't say anything, just opened the door and waited for him. Without question, he slid into the car.

No one spoke for a long time. They had driven into the city before Percy finally questioned anything. "Where are we going?" He asked. "And why is Annie sitting in the backseat instead of up there with you?"

Neither of the girls answered right away. "We're heading to your mom's for Christmas," Reyna finally explained. Her dark eyes darted to the review mirror, catching Percy's green ones, then immediately looked away.

"What do you mean...?" Percy was skeptical. His arm went for the door, ready to jump out, but Annabeth caught his hand. He looked down at her and, for the first time, noticed all the pain in her eyes. Instantly, he stopped struggling. She was in pain? "What's going on?"

Closing her eyes, she took a breath. "I know about Octavian. I know he's hurting you. I've seen your bruises...and this is me helping. Reyna and I cleared out our guest room. You're moving in with us when we get back."

Annabeth expected anger. She expected Percy to be angry and hate her. She expected him to scream and shout, demand to be taken back because nothing was going on. He wasn't being abused again. That wasn't what she got, though. In the calmest voice, Percy said, "What took you so long?"

Reyna nearly lost control of the wheel as she heard that. She pulled over to the side of the highway, spinning around to look at them. "What?" She had become so protective over this boy since she had started dating Annabeth. She had learned about his past, about the abusive stepfather and how unlucky he was with relationships, and thought it her job to protect him from that. Like Annabeth, she wanted to close Percy away from the world and keep him from the bad.

"It's not abuse," Percy stated calmly. He looked both girls in the eye. "It's not abuse if I don't object. It's not abuse if I don't complain. It's not abuse if I hurt him back."

"It is!" Annabeth insisted, staring at him with pain filled gray eyes. "It doesn't matter if you didn't object or complain. It was still abuse with Gabe and you didn't object or complain." Pain flashed across Percy's face and then all the emotion was gone again. "I shouldn't have brought him up. I'm sorry."

Giving a stiff nod, he sighed. "It's different this time Annie. I basically _asked_ for it. The pain...it was good. I got off. I didn't have to think about the world anymore. I didn't have to think about how happy Malcolm and Katie were together. I didn't have to remember that all my friends are happy except me," Annabeth opened her mouth but Percy only glared at her. "You have Reyna. Nico has Jason. Leo has Piper. You're all happy and I'm just here!"

The blonde couldn't argue that. She knew how true it was. She knew how alone her best friend felt and knew that she couldn't do anything about it. This was what she hated. "...I know, but that's why we're doing this. You just need some time away, some time to think. Please, take this. Clear your head."

Percy was tempted to object. He was tempted to tell Reyna to turn the car around, that he was happy the way things were, but something stopped him. Something that twisted his stomach and made his skin crawl. So, he sighed and sat back in his seat. "Fine. Just for a little while. After break, I'm going back."

_**Have You Heard?**_

_Two weeks later_

Percy stared blankly out at the ocean. It was the middle of December, leaving him completely alone. Annabeth and Reyna were Christmas shopping with his mother and they thought he was doing the same. That was what he had planned to do, had told them that was what he was going to do, but he had gotten distracted and went to the beach instead. He hadn't had the chance to go once since they had gotten to his mother's house. But, he needed to. The beach allowed him time to think and he needed that more than anything at the moment.

He wasn't sure what to do about the Octavian problem as of yet. On one hand, Percy liked it. It was a huge stress reliever and made him forget about his obsession. Annabeth was worried, which couldn't happen. The blonde girl seemed scared every time she saw a new bruise or scar. She had looked completely frightened at hearing was really happened. Plus, he knew his mother would be mortified. He was thankful that the girls hadn't told her anything...the only condition was that he move in with them and avoid Octavian, which wouldn't happen. The annoying blond wouldn't give up on him that easily, he knew.

With a loud groan, he dropped back to lay on the sand, eyes closing. "I hate this."

"Hedwig!"

Percy blinked just as a little white dog jumped on his chest. He frowned as it started licking his face, clearly settled and not willing to get up. "What the hell?"

"Hedwig," came the same annoyed voice. Percy glanced up. Coming his way was a Japanese boy that looked about his age. What caught Percy's attention was the black eye patch over his left eye. "Hedwig." He repeated with a growl, scooping up the little white dog. "Sorry about that. She's overly friendly."

He shook his head, pushing off the sand and standing up. "It's fine," Percy couldn't help as the smile came to his face. "She seems sweet enough. I'm Percy Jackson, by the way." He offered his hand hesitantly, not sure what was drawing him so much.

The other man offered a small smile, shifting Hedwig in his arms so he could shake Percy's hand. "Ethan Nakamura. Again, sorry about her. She's my husband's pet and he refuses to train her to _not_ attack people...even if licking them to death can't be considered attacking."

"Husband." Percy's smile instantly fell after repeating the word. Of course. Any nice, cute guy he ever met had to be married or unavailable. It only discouraged him further. "I bet that's nice, being married and being in love. It must be paradise."

Ethan snorted, shaking his head. "In no way is it paradise. Alabaster and I fight all the time. It could be about simple things like where we'll get dinner or me working too much."

By now, Ethan had hooked Hedwig on a lease and started walking him again with Percy following. He had a smile on his face, one he hadn't felt in a long time. It was nice, not having to fake all his emotions. "Really? What's your job?"

"I'm a lawyer. Alabaster gets mad because I spend all my time at the office working on cases," he explained. The most loving look was on his face, as if he could spend all day talking about his husband. To Percy, it was the sweetest thing he ever saw and what he wanted more than anything. "I moved an office into our house so I could be home more. He liked that a lot."

"That's the sweetest thing I have ever heard," Percy said truthfully. His eyes were wide with admiration as he stared up at Ethan, not being able to help but be jealous of this Alabaster. "I wish I could meet someone like you, but I have horrible luck."

The Japanese-American frowned, looking down at him. "There is no such thing as bad luck, Percy. Given, there is no such thing as luck in general. It all simply depends on how you look at the situation. If you see things with a negative outlook, then it's 'bad luck' while a positive outlook can see things as 'good luck.'"

Percy only shook his head, smiling brightly. "I don't see things like that. I like to believe in chance, and luck, and fate. That way, I know all these bad things are happening to me in hopes of leading me to a better fate. If there is no reason behind it, then what's the point of living like this..." He blinked, stopping.

"What is it?" Ethan frowned, stopping his steps as well.

Licking his lips, Percy looked up at him with wide eyes. "It's nothing. I just realized how much of a hypocrite I've been lately. Maybe...just maybe, the universe has a plan for me. I need to start believing that again."

There was a hint of a smile on Ethan's lips now, more so than he had before. "Really now?" The smile grow and he began walking again, knowing the younger would follow. "Perhaps we need to explore that possibility."


	3. There's a Chance

**The last and finally part. I hope you've enjoyed it. ~Goddess of the Multiverses**

**Pairings: _Ethan/Alabaster/Percy (main)_, Octavian/Percy, Reyna/Annabeth, Lou Ellen/Miranda, Malcolm/Katie_(mentioned)_, Luke/Percy _(past/mentioned)_, Jason/Nico_(mentioned)_, Leo/Piper_(mentioned)_.**

* * *

_**Have You Heard?**_

_**There's a Chance**_

Percy shifted uncomfortably. It was New Years Eve and he had relentlessly—idioticly, now that he thought about it—agreed to Ethan's request that he come over at meet his husband. Apparently, the two were having a party and the Japaneses-American had thought to invite his new friend over. Stupidly—and without alternative motive, Percy continued to argued—he had agreed to come.

Now that he was standing outside the door to their small house in a nice blue dress shirt, he felt ridiculous. His mother and Annabeth had forced him to where something "nice". Apparently, according to Annabeth, she wouldn't let her best friend ruin this chance. Percy still wasn't sure what she meant by _chance_ but he didn't question her. That would, more often then not, leave him with more questions than answers.

The door was opened to reveal a freckle faced brunette with stunning green eyes, even if Percy would never admit that aloud. The only thing that truthfully considered Percy was the snarl that was clearly directed at him. "So, you're the stray Ethan found at the beach."

Percy flinched slightly at the anger in his tone. He looked down at his feet, not being able to find the courage in himself to look up. Of course his husband was jealous. Why wouldn't he be? His lover had brought home what he defined a stray. "Sorry," he muttered, taking a step back. "I will just, uhm, go."

"Ally! You're scaring him!" There was a huff then a young girl pulled Percy's chin up. She had a large smile on her face and would be his definition of a punk teen. Still, she looked friendly enough. "Ignore my brother. He had no people skills whatsoever. Either way, come on in. Ethan must have invited you." When Percy didn't move, she grabbed his hand and tugged him inside. "My name is Lou Ellen, by the way. I'm Ethan's sister-in-law."

"What did you drag in this time Lou?" Tsked another teen. She was another brunette and, so far, had the kindest smile on her face out of the three. "We do not need anymore strays.

Lou made a face at her. "He's Ethan's stray, not mine," she claimed, pulling Percy further into the house. "This is my girlfriend Miranda. We're only here until winter break is over."

"Yeah, we're freshman at Olympus University," Miranda chuckled, moving closer and smiling at him. "What about you? You don't look like the usual strays Ethan tugs in. Then again, they normally have a tail."

"Leave him alone. Percy isn't a stray." Percy felt his body instantly stiffened as he heard the words said so close behind him. He spun around, finding Ethan had sneaked up behind him. "He's attending Olympus University as well. You two might know him."

The girls' eyes widened. Instantly, both of them were asking a million questions. Anything from what he was majoring in, to what classes he took, and even who he was rooming with, if anyone. He glanced back at Ethan, smiling softly and mouthing a 'thank you', before turning back to answer their rapid fired questions as best he could. Given, he ignored any questions that considered his rooming.

"What the hell were you thinking!?"

Ethan didn't even react as he listened. Alabaster had forcibly pulled him from the room halfway through the night. He had been expecting it, though, and trying to avoid it as long as possibly. Now that it was happening, he didn't say anything. He let the brunette rant instead.

"I can understand most of what you do. I get it when you bring in teenagers or animals that need help. Trust me, I understand. You don't want them to end up like what we we went through. But, this kid is fine! He's in college. He's happy. From what he says, he has a family who loves him. Why the hell would you bring a kid like him into our house?" Alabaster growled. "If you're cheating on me, I swear Ethan—"

"Stop," Ethan grabbed Alabaster's hand mid-swing. He used it to tug the brunette closer, wrapping arms around his waist and hugging him close. "You know I would never cheat on you."

Alabaster made weak attempts to pull away, but eventually gave in. "Then why? Why would you bring a kid like that into our house unless he was your mistress?"

Chuckling, Ethan kissed his neck gently, watching him shudder. "Because I thought you would like him," he kissed his ear. "He's so cute and so lost. He reminds me of you when we met. Percy can't see which way is up, down, or sideways. He's so lost in himself and needs someone to pull him out of that. Have you listened to him at all?"

Hesitating, Alabaster nodded slowly. He had been listening. Percy seemed sweet and very much like a kicked puppy. The boy would talk and smile, but anyone who watched long enough would see the hurt in his face. He had noticed it, so had Lou and Miranda. Without a doubt, Ethan had, otherwise the boy wouldn't be there.

"See? You saw the same thing I did," Ethan shook his head, kissing him gently. "Don't you want to make it all better? I know you. You can't leave Percy like that. You want to know what caused all the pain and make sure he never feels it again...unless you're the one causing it for pleasure."

He watched Alabaster's green eyes light up at the thought and knew immediately what thought it was from. "...Perhaps. Is that the only reason you brought this stray in? To give us a little play toy?"

Ethan shook his head. "No. I'll admit, maybe I think it would be fun to use him. Though, that wasn't the reason in the first place. I mainly approached him and kept talking to him because Hedwig liked him and he seemed hurt. I brought him here because I thought you would like him. I thought once you saw that hurt he tried to hide you would feel the same. Isn't it true?"

Alabaster didn't answer right away. In fact, he didn't answer at all. Ethan had seen it in his eyes, though. He wanted to help Percy Jackson. He didn't want to watch the boy lose himself or get involved in anything like they had...he wouldn't just watch as it happened again, even if he was reluctant to admit it.

_**Have You Heard?**_

Percy wasn't sure what to think. After the party, Alabaster had, reluctantly it looked like, invited him over for dinner the next day. He wasn't sure whether to be excited or not. It had turned out well, he had to admit. He was even invited to attend a play with the couple that Friday by Ethan, free of charge. It had seemed, every time he saw the happy couple, they would invite him to do something else. It was a nice feeling, but he refused to believe it. He had convinced himself that he was just a very good friend. After all, Alabaster still sneered whenever he dared get to close to Ethan.

But that was all over now. Winter break was over and he was back at university. They had all exchanged number, reluctantly again on Alabaster's part, and promised to stay in touch. That never happened, though. Percy knew it wouldn't work out. He had been through this. He would make friends, good friends, and then they would never call him back after they parted ways. Only, this time, it was someone he really liked. He even liked Alabaster, despite how cold he was. Losing them was part of the reason he dreaded going back to other was seeing Octavian.

He knew the blond wasn't going to give up on him that easily. No doubt, he saw Percy as some source of entertainment that he wanted to keep around. True to her promise, though, Annabeth had moved Percy into her and Reyna's apartment. She even went as far as to make sure he didn't see Octavian as he got his stuff out of their room. He hadn't seen the blond since.

It had been over a week now since he had moved out. The Brit must have realized Percy had moved out by now. Was he laying in wait? Probably. He was sure Octavian was doing this on purpose. He wanted to put the younger on edge and scare him. It was working. He couldn't concentrate on any work or go anywhere without looking over his shoulder. It was one relationship, if it could be even called that, that he was glad had ended and wanted it to stay that way.

"Jackson."

Percy froze. His hands curled into fists and he almost started shaking in fear like the stray that Alabaster had always compared him to. He turned slowly, reluctantly, to find Octavian smirking behind him. The blond hadn't changed since the last time they had met. There was still a wolfish grin on his thin lips. It scared him more than anything else.

"Did you really think you could hide from me?" He was laughing now. He looked like a cat having finally caught his prey. "Do you really believe you can get away from me by moving out? Oh, Percy, you do know better than that." Octavian grabbed a hold of his chin, squeezing it and making Percy whimper. "You are mine, whether you like it or not."

Percy could only whimper as he unsuccessfully tried to get away. His mind was automatically telling him to bow down and he barely resisted. "Just leave me alone. We have both agreed what we did was just to get over stress. I'm focusing on other things now. You should too."

He watched the blond growl. "That's not how things work."

"That is how things work Simmons." Percy squeaked in sudden shock, taking the opportunity of Octavian being surprised to pull away. That was when he saw who was challenging the blond.

For the first time since they met, Alabaster's glare wasn't aimed at Percy. In fact, the older brunette went as far as to wrap his arm around the younger male. "Fuck off Simmons. This one belongs to me," he snapped, tugging Percy with him and away from the snarling Brit.

"What was that for?" Percy muttered, leaning more into the brunette's side.

Alabaster didn't say anything until they were outside and away from others. Then, he stopped, pulling Percy to his chest protectively. "You. Are. Mine," He snapped.

"What?"

He tilted Percy's chin up, kissing him deeply. "Stay away from Simmons. You belong to Ethan and I. Is that understood?" Receiving a nod, Alabaster smirked. "Perfect. Now, come along. You're coming home with me."

Percy blinked. "Home?"

"Yes. You're moving in with us, stray."

_**Have You Heard?**_

Percy's face was a bright red color. Ethan was laying beside him, absentmindedly playing with the younger's hair, but that wasn't the problem. What made him turn red was how Alabaster lapped at his chest. The brunette was kissing and licking at the scars and bruises on his chest. Most of them had closed or disappeared by now, but some where still there.

Alabaster had made a point of lavishing them everyday since Percy had moved in. It had been over a month now since he and Ethan had, forcefully, moved Percy into their apartment. Despite Annabeth and Reyna's doubts about letting him go, further established when the fiery brunette made a point to glare at them, Ethan had convinced the girls that they would never hurt Percy.

Which was how he ended up here now, Alabaster making a point of assuring Percy he was worth everything. The fiery brunette had been determined to show his stray, as he had deemed Percy, that there was no other way to live. He wanted the young man to see that his life before, how he had lived with Octavian, was not normal. That was why he held him and lavished him at every possible moment.

"Mhm, Alabaster. You both have tests tomorrow," Ethan hummed. Percy could only nod in agreement, turning to burying his flushed face into his lover's chest.

Alabaster sighed after a moment, "Fine." He moved up the bed, slipping his arms around Percy and kissing the back of his neck. "Our stray just needs to know how important he is to us. Also, he needs to know that Simmons has nothing on us. Isn't that right?"

That only made him light up a darker red. "He has nothing on my lovers," Percy mirrored, tilting his head back, to which Alabaster chuckled and kissed him.

"He isn't a stray puppy for you to teach, Alabaster," Ethan chided, reaching over to mess up his already messy hair.

Alabaster only made a face, hiding behind Percy's head. "He is, though. You picked him up on the beach, remember? Besides, you got those ears and that tail for him to wear..."

"What?" Percy interrupted, perking up like the puppy he was being called.

Ethan flinched Alabaster's nose, shaking his head. "That's a surprise for later. Keep it a secret." The brunette glared at him before nodding slowly. He nuzzled Percy's neck affectionately instead, grinning at how confused the boy looked. "Good. Now, the both of you, get some sleep. You still have to take a bus to university tomorrow morning."

Stubbornly, Percy shook his head. "I don't want to. I'm too happy. I want to stay up with you because you'll be gone when I wake up."

A soft, sad smile took over both Ethan and Alabaster's faces. They exchanged a look before turning back to their own stray. "I'm going to be here for you," Ethan explained gently, brushing Percy's face with his knuckles. "I'll always be here for you."

"I will too," whispered Alabaster in his ear. "My husband and I will always be here for our little stray lover."

Percy only frowned at them, confused. He met both their eyes, first navy then green, before finally speaking. "But, Ethan is leaving before us. He has to drive into the city for a case. I don't want to lose him because I like it when the both of you are holding me...I know neither of you would leave me. Alabaster has made a very good point of proving that."

They both blinked before Alabaster burst into laughter. Ethan soon followed, though with a quiet chuckle. He pecked Percy's lips. "Of course...we knew that."

"Now we didn't!" Alabaster continued laughing. He turned Percy's head, kissing his lips lovingly. "We didn't know a thing but our words were true. We will never leave you stray. Now, sleep Jackson."

Percy tried to shake his head, but a yawn betrayed him. He rubbed his eyes and snuggled in between them. "Fine. You win this fight, but we are spending the whole weekend together. No fighting. No work. No school. It's just the three of us." He yawned again.

Ethan nodded, smiling as he was pulled closer. He ran his hand through Percy's hair and kissed his forehead. "Of course. It's all about you this weekend."

Alabaster nodded, rubbing Percy's chest and kissing his ear. "It's all for you stray."

With a smile on his face, Percy finally began to doze off, listening to Alabaster whisper sweet words in his ear. His last thought, before they morphed into dreams, was that he hadn't ever thought it was possible to be that happy.


End file.
